Winter's Gift
by DPA-SilenceInTheSnow
Summary: AU ABDL, Winter regrets the missed time and sisterly bonding that she should have had with Weiss when she was younger. In an effort to correct this, Winter invites Weiss over and asks if she'll give her a special gift for the holidays. Contains diapers and forced diapering. Also diaper usage. Please review and follow. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Winter Schnee nervously paced throughout the room in the most dignified way possible. Her back arched as prominently as ever, arms folded at her lower back, the left holding the right. Her head occasionally breaking rank and looking at the floor as though it held the answer to her problems. It was as if she were instructing new recruits though not sure what to do as her face told a much different story. "It has been a while since I last saw her. I barely remember the last time we were both here." She spoke to the wall as if it truly cared while picking up a picture frame she kept on her night stand. Gazing at the photo she saw a younger version of herself and a much younger version of Weiss. "This was the day I graduated from the Atlas academy". Weiss's face was beaming with pride for her sister. "I think she was more proud of me that day than I was of myself." As the next thought entered her mind a rare tear came into her eye. "Why didn't I play with her more when she was younger? Why did It take until now to realize that was all she wanted. She just wanted to be a kid, but no I felt it was more important that we live up to our name. I never helped take care of her I just let the servants do it. When she wanted bunk beds I told her they were childish and unfit for a Schnee." Winter thought longingly how much closer they would be if she had done just that. "Maybe..Maybe if she got my letter she'll find it in herself to grant me this one gift this year.. Another chance." With that winter sat on the edge of her bed and waited.

Weiss looked at the paper she had written the information down on as her elevator ascended. The elevator dinged, reading the fifth floor, the number that matched her paper. She sighed, and stepped out. It was scary, surely, that her sister would invite her here, out of the blue. Had she done something wrong? Embarrassed the family somehow? She shook her head and stood up straighter than she usually would as she walked down the hallway towards her destination. She kept her bag from dragging on the ground, though it was heavy, and tried to keep her posh wits about her, regardless of how nervous she was. She reached the door that her sister was surely behind, and pivoted to face it. With a deep breath she reached for the door handle, before retracting quickly. Was it okay to just walk in? She kicked herself for a moment, thinking of the scolding she could have gotten, Winter would have hated that. So with another deep breath, she knocked a few times, hard, just so she would seem confident. "Winter? I'm here." She called through the door.

Winter awoke with a start to the sound of an authoritative knock on the front door followed by the sound of her dear sister stating that she was there meaning she had ascended to the fifth floor of the building where her quarters resided. "How could I have possibly dozed off?" Though she knew the answer thinking back to how little she had slept last night. "Why am I so worried it will either work out or it won't.."Stopping herself before a panic attack could set in."Come in sister I'm in here." Weiss entered as Winter emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing her normal uniform and her hair was up as usual. "Hello It is good to see you. Did you have a good trip? Did you eat well and get adequate sleep during the journey?" She fired off the questions as if it were a pop quiz."I know my ship can be accommodating but it is not quite like home is it?" The last question seeming somewhat out of character. She then realized she was still being her usual self and stopped immediately, relaxed her posture a little, and sat down on the couch gesturing for Weiss to do the same. "Please sit down and rest. You must be a little tired after the trip?"

As Weiss entered she took a quick glance over her sisters place. It was simple, large, and it certainly had that Winter flair of tidiness to it. She smiled at her sister, and greeted her back. "Hi Winter, it's nice to see you too." She replied, with a bit too much cheer in her voice. She tried to retract that cheer, but she was genuinely happy to see her sister again. She placed her bag by the door, and followed her sister into her living room. She was kind of hoping to see a less official looking version of her big sister than she'd grown used to seeing, but was disappointed she looked as proper as usual. "Um, yes, I ate and slept well. It went well." She stuttered. Which is when she was invited a seat on the couch. "Oh, of course." She once again stuttered, but promptly joined her sister. She hadn't really taken notice to Winter's slight change in demeanour, but she still had the guts to ask her burning question. "So, I got your letter...and well I'm here, and I don't know why." She explained, searching for an answer.

Winter noticed Weiss's stutters, but let them slide given she had made a vow to change how she treated her. She wasn't sure why she seemed so nervous until she realized the letter wasn't very descriptive. Then she looked down realizing she was still in her usual attire. "Oh I'm so sorry. I meant to change before you arrived. Seeing me like this and not being told why you were to report here to me.. You must have thought you were in trouble. Please make yourself at home I will be right back." Winter rose and departed to her room where she proceeded to change quickly as not to keep her sister waiting longer than necessary. Winter emerged from her room in a white fitted pair of silk pajamas and black slippers. Her hair still up though somehow looking more relaxed, her jewelry gone. "That's better." She exclaimed, real relief in her voice. "I had meant to do that earlier, but I..didn't get to it." She explained remembering her embarrassing moment of weakness falling asleep sitting up fully dressed. Winter all but slouched back onto the couch looking the most relaxed Weiss could ever remember seeing her. "Would you like to freshen up at all first or do you want to know why I asked you here? I would have already said why, but this is very difficult for me to discuss."She asked noticing the slightly surprised and confused look on her sisters face while knowing she must still be worried as to the nature of her visit.

Weiss simply nodded, agreeing with her sister that she should go get changed. For the short while she left, Weiss took a look around Winter's place, but didn't bother to get up. She noted the walls were mostly bare, and the kitchen to her left seemed so tidy it might have never even been touched. She gulped, wondering what her sister would think if she accidentally made a mess of the place. She was broken out of her thought however, when Winter returned, it what seemed to be very comfortable PJ's. Weiss couldn't help but smile a bit, she hadn't seen her sister in such relaxed clothing since they were very young. She also took serious note of how Winter sat onto the couch, nothing proper about it. In fact, her posture was horrible! Odd for her sister, very odd. But the edge was taken off a good little bit from how her sister was acting. She looked down at her clothes compared to her sisters when asked if she wanted to freshen up, and while she did suddenly feel overdressed, she really wanted to know why she was here in the first place. "I'd really like to know why you invited me here, I'm just glad I'm not in trouble." She admitted, thinking she could change later.

"That is understandable." As she spoke Winter was clearly relaxed, but she still had a professional tone about her. "I promise it was not my intent for you to think that. I apologize for any discomfort that may have caused."Weiss looked even more surprised by how she was being spoken to. "Anyway onto why I have asked you here. Dear sister.. Weiss I. I have come to a realization. One I wish I'd have made years ago. Winter took a few pauses and deep breaths in between. Clearly straining at the words. "I messed up with you. I missed opportunities to be the loving big sister you deserved."You may say I didn't have much of a choice given how we were raised and how our time then was so monopolized, but I say it is no excuse. I wish I had cared for you when you were little played with you more. I should have returned the love that you clearly had for me." Winter was all but crying now. Nearly starting to sob. "I guess I just want to say that I'm sorry. W.. you give me the best gift this year and let me start over with you?" Weiss wasn't sure what her sister meant, but decided to hug her now anyway and continue to listen. "I .. I don't know how you could possibly agree to give me this. I..it's so much to ask, but would you be my baby sister again?" Finished with what she felt was the hardest part Winter pulled back a bit to look Weiss in the eyes and waited what felt like an eternity for a response. She was slightly shaking by this point.

Weiss sat silently as her sister rambled on about their missed childhood together. Sure, she was cold when they were growing up, but Weiss had learned quickly that was just how Winter was. In fact, this new pajama wearing teary eyed version of her sister was entirely new to her. She accepted the hug that she was given, and hugged Winter back tightly, trying to calm her down. "Really it's not like..." She tried to interject, but Winter kept going, And she was confused by the question. "What do you mean? I am your baby sister." She confirmed, the fact that she was younger than her sister was no mystery. It was all very weird. She didn't want to see Winter with tears in her eyes though, so she wanted to listen further. "What do you mean? I can do...whatever really." She said nodding as she broke the hug.

Hearing Weiss say that she would do it as she looked into her for the answer brought pure joy to Winter's heart. "Oh really? You will?" But as she said this Winter was brought back to some of the confused statements Weiss made while she was blubbering. "Right you don't seem to fully understand do you? What I mean is to actually have you as my baby sister again. As in treat you like you were a baby again. That would mean everything that goes with it. I would feed you, play with you, put you down for naps, change you, and bathe you. Everything really. Everything I didn't do when you were little." Winter waited and tried to gauge a response from Weiss. "Are you sure you are still up for it? The last thing I want to do now if force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with sister."

Weiss listened closely as Winter explained, Her eyes widened in disbelief, as she looked straight ahead, away from Winter. It didn't sound entirely terrible, other than the bathing part. She could even be okay with an occasional nap, but what she didn't think of was what the 'changing' part would actually mean. She was silent for a few moments, and thought about rejecting it. There was something though, in the way Winter was opening up to her, that wouldn't let her. "...Alright. How do we get started?" She asked sheepishly, placing her hands on her lap. Besides, surely Winter wouldn't take it too far, she was still Winter after all.

Winter was delighted that Weiss had not run away immediately as she was describing the various things she wished of her sister. Though she did notice Weiss go very wide eyed and start staring off into the distance at the mention of bathing and changing. She new some reassurance would be needed. She was put at ease as Weiss posed the question of how they would begin. "Well sister that depends entirely on what you are comfortable with we can do all or only some of the things I mentioned, at first at least." Winter sat up a bit more formally at this point out of respect for the situation. "I don't promise to know much about of any of it honestly, but I have done some research on it and what would be most enjoyable for both of us." Winter paused for a moment her arms folded in her lap looking down at them before looking back at her sister. "Well then what would you like to do? We can start whenever you are ready."

Weiss was getting a but impatient now, she was still kind of in the dark about what Winter meant. Even though it was explained to her, she didn't really grasp it. "Well, if I'm supposed to be a baby...aren't you supposed to call the shots? Unless you want me to start crying." She joked, as she tried to add some levity to the situation. She wasn't sure if it was something that she should be taking so seriously, or if Winter was just being Winter. She shifted a bit, thinking. "Well, I should probably go put on some more casual clothes then." She thought aloud, looking down at her usual outfit. She once again, didn't think of the changing aspect of the role she had volunteered for, and got up off the couch, intent on changing.

In hearing Weiss's response Winter was a little bit confused as she thought she had been clear. She then thought to herself "Maybe I need to be a bit more specific." She laughed a little at Weiss's play threat of throwing a tantrum. "Maybe she is getting it." She thought. Upon hearing Weiss state that she would go change clothes now did comfort her a bit."Yes dear it might help to get comfortable first." She stated as Weiss walked off to get dressed. Winter then thought to herself, "Perhaps I should just decide for her if that's what she wants. I am just being too much my usual self?" She mused. "I wonder what cloths she brought with her..?" Winter wondered knowing that Weiss had thought this was a less than friendly visit.

Weiss retreated into what she imagined was her siblings bedroom. She dug through her bag, thinking what would be an appropriate choice. It was only the middle of the afternoon, but, it seemed like Winter thought PJ's were a good idea, so she may as well join her. She dug to the bottom of her bag, placing her clothes to the side, and took out her pastel pink, silk pajama bottoms. She quickly disrobed from her usual silver dress, elected to keep her plain white panties and bra on, and slid the pants up her legs. She didn't really have a shirt to match however, so she opted for a simple black tank top she had brought, she would probably sleep in that anyway. As she went to clean up the mess of clothes she made, she stopped. Her sister wanted her to be a baby? Well, babies make messes and don't clean them up. With a smile, she even kicked a little pile of clothes she made to make the mess more complete, and left the room.

She sighed as she rounded the corner and stood in front of the couch her sister was still on. "Okay, well we're both comfortable now. So now...I guess you start doing your thing." She reasoned, still not knowing the road this was going to go down.

Winter was glad she was ready and had made up her mind on how this was going to go."Very well sit down dear and I will explain the rules. As Weiss sat down Winter continued nearly barking the command. "You may still talk normal as that should be the easiest. Everything will work off of my schedule and you will like it." With that she smiled already liking the control she had. "First things first you will be diapered at all times no exceptions. You will use them for EVERYTHING. I will determine when you need changing you will not tell me. If you do I may wait a bit longer to check for myself than I would have otherwise. Every meal I will feed to you myself. I will decide when you need a bath and when it is time for a nap and when we will go to bed." Winter paused to take a breath and see how Weiss was taking this. She then continued, "You will get to give your input and mostly decide what we do for activities so it's not all bad." She then slid over and put her arm around her sister. "You still sure you're ready? There is no turning back."

Everything went right over Weiss' head right off the bat. The first thing her sister had mentioned totally stunned her. Though she did wait until her sister was done, she didn't really internalize anything other than the diapering. "Diapered!?" She nearly screeched. Winter had to be kidding, but she certainly had taken back a little bit to the commanding tone Weiss was used to hearing. "Yeah right! That sounds more like Ruby than me!" She commented, looking at her sister incredulously. She was under the impression that this was all just a big joke at this point, but held back some laughter. "Sure, let's 'start'." She agreed foolishly, unaware of just how serious Winter was being.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter was not at all surprised to her sisters reaction to the mention of diapers. She raised an eyebrow of the mention of Ruby and it seemed like Weiss thought she was joking. "Oh I think you will find I am very serious dear." After Weiss said she was ready, winter simply smiled and retreated to her room. She returned with a padded mat and a bag that Weiss was unable to see into. Winter then placed the mat and bag next to her on the floor and leaned down by the mat. "Lay down here for me and be still." Winter patted the mat in question waiting for Weiss to comply.

Weiss' playful demeanour faded hearing that Winter was indeed serious. She was dumbstruck as she watched Winter leave the room and retreat around the corner. "Winter, wait..." She mumbled in fear, to which it seemed Winter paid no mind. Her heart was suddenly beating ten times faster, and she felt her stomach fall in fear. She mumbled incoherently to herself as she heard Winter gathering some things, clearly not paying attention to the mess she had made. When she came back out, Weiss' fears were confirmed, as she was greeted with a changing mat, and a mysterious bag. "I thought this was a joke Winter! You can't be serious!" She insisted, standing up and stomping her foot. She suddenly wished she hadn't given the signal to actually start, because even Weiss realized right now she probably only seemed like a toddler, acting out against her big sister.

Winter was not completely surprised by her sister's little out lash, though she was not about to buckle now. Weiss had given the go ahead and there was no turning back now. "Weiss if you don't lay down now I will have to do it for you. I can assure you that you don't want me to have to do that. I also noticed the rather careless pile you left your things in in the room though I guess you were just playing the part?" Winter asked with a smirk. "That must mean that you really do want to do this. Is that right baby or have you changed your widdle mind?" Winter doing her best attempt at slightly teasing baby talk. She was sitting on her heels with her legs underneath her. She indeed thought Weiss looked the perfect image of a toddler about to throw a tantrum.

"You're not going to diaper me Winter!" Weiss insisted. The thought of it was ridiculous, she didn't think Winter wanted to go this far back. But it was clear that Winter had been planning this, not only by the letter she had received, but the bag that Winter had brought out seemed pretty full. The vague threat of being forcefully diapered definitely hit her hard however, but the way Weiss saw things, if she was going to be diapered, it wasn't going to be because she said so. She looked down at her sister waiting patiently for her to cooperate. Only to hear the tinge of baby talk her sister gave her. A flash of red entered her cheeks and she shook her head. "Of course I've changed my mind!" She stomped again, not knowing that Winter was fine with her childish attitude.

Winter was fully capable of overpowering young Weiss, but she decided to try one more time to approach this situation differently than she would have in the past. She was however loving how childish her sister was looking already. "Weiss dear." Winter began with a somewhat apologetic expression. "Does this mean you are going back on your word?" She gave her a disappointed look. 'That should do it.' She thought. "Are you breaking your promise to me?" Winter asked a hint of hurt and disappointment in her voice. "Will you please just trust me and at least try it once..?" Winter hoped that if she tried it willingly then maybe she would like it and want to continue. She patted the mat again and began to remove some powder, oil and a rather large diaper from the bag next to her.

Weiss faltered for a moment, her expression clearly changing from one of anger, to sympathy. She never wanted to go back on her word, break a promise. But this was something so unbecoming of a Schnee, so unbecoming of Winter! The look and tone that her usually cold sister gave her, really hit home, but it wasn't enough to overpower her pride. "I will not, wear those things." She said slowly. She thought maybe for an instance it was an elaborate test. A test that Winter set up to see if she was maturing, and that she could stick up for herself. How wrong she was. She crossed her arms and looked away from her sister, pouting triumphantly.

Winter gave a slight sigh."Very well if that's the way you want it to be..." Winter started to cry. "I.. I had hoped this could be our second chance.. A A new beginning and then we'd have a stronger relationship for it. "I know this is strange and that it's not very becoming of our name, but that's why I thought we'd do it here in private no one else has to know. However I will only ask again as I won't have you going back on your word. That is very unbecoming of a Schnee sister. "Her last sentence snapping her out of her sobs and back into her military demeanor. "So please lay down." Winter gestured to the mat for what she decided would be the last time.

Weiss was mortified that her stone cold, sister was basically on her knees crying in front of her. This was the total opposite of the Winter she had grown to know. She might have only ever seen Winter cry once or twice when they were really young. She looked back to her sister, now in tears, and wondered why she wanted her to be in diapers so badly. She couldn't think of a legitimate reason, and although the love of her sister was something she craved so much, she needed her respect almost as badly. "Winter, you'll never get me in one of those things." She said coldly and bluntly. She was satisfied with herself on some level, the roles in this scenario were so usually flipped, she kind of enjoyed being on the empowered side for once. She sat back down on the couch, still riled up, but too confident in herself to show it any longer.

Winter noticed Weiss sit down with her final stance on the matter and seem quite proud of herself. "Dear sister I had hoped it wouldn't have to go this way, but you leave me no choice." Winter then stood and walked over to where Weiss was seated, grabbed her by the hand and proceeded to drag her towards the mat. "Are you going to be a good baby Weiss or am I going to have to make this difficult?" Winter really didn't want to have to strike her sister again, but she was prepared as it was obvious she wasn't going to participate willingly. "Really think you'll enjoy it if you just give it a try please dear." Winter stated in one last attempt to relax her sister.

It somehow got even more real for Weiss as she was escorted over to the changing mat in front of her, it may have been that her sister was actually being physical with leading her over by the hand. She shook her head silently, looking down at pastel pink mat, that matched her pajama bottoms. It was a combination of her having to come all the way here, her sisters tears earlier, and the fact that those tears were so quickly wiped away, and she was being lead by the hand, that she broke. Somehow being taken by the hand was intimidating, like she didn't have a say in the matter. She sighed loudly, clearly annoyed and took her hand back. She sat and then laid down on the mat, her legs pinned tightly together on the floor. She made the most sour face she could muster, Winter had to know she wasn't happy.

Winter wasn't sure what would happen next as Weiss huffed and took her hand back, but then she was pleasantly surprised as her sister sand down and laid on the mat although her legs were pinned together and her face suggested she was quite less than happy. "Thank you Sister. I really didn't want to have to spank you so soon.." Winter trailed off as she turned to the supplies, opening the powder, then unfolding the diaper and giving it a crease longways in the middle to try and soften it up from it's stiff state caused by the tight packaging. "Now just be still and this will be over soon." Winter then proceeded to remove Weiss's pajama bottoms however the strain Weiss was putting on her legs made it a little challenging. However she managed and then went for her panties. "That's a good Weiss this will be over soon enough baby sis." Wintered cooed as she went to slide Weiss's undies off of her.

Weiss grumbled under her breath, hearing the praise she got for being compliant, but quickly shut up hearing the threat of a spanking. She watched as powder was taken from the bag. 'Naturally' She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. And then the perplexing diaper came out. It was bigger than any baby diaper she had ever seen, but certainly not an adult diaper. It seemed like a diaper, with babyish designs, made just for a girl her size. She shuddered at the thought of her sister maybe ordering custom diapers for her. She certainly didn't make it easy as her pants were slipped off of her body, leaving her pale, smooth legs on display, but she let it happen. When her sister reached for her plain white panties though, she couldn't let it just happen. She pushed her sisters hand away and turned her head to look away from Winter. She pouted and closed her eyes as she slipped her hands into the front of her panties, took a hold of the waistband with her palm, and clutched them tightly. She was doing her best to lock them in place, she even went as far as to pull them up a bit. She felt so helpless, with Winter undressing her, but at least she could fight back a bit.

Winter noticed Weiss's eye roles. "In case you are wondering I did get these special for you. Made to order if you will. They will hold whatever you can throw at them" Winter said with a smirk. However as Weiss resisted with the panties Winter knew she could no longer be lenient. "Weiss you were warned!" With that Winter lifted Weiss's legs in one hand and gave her bottom a swift swat with the other. "There will you let go now?" Winter really didn't want to hit her sister again or have to get anymore rough with her. She already felt she was being harsh on the poor girl. She didn't seem to want to do this anyway. "Well dear I'm not going to ask again..what will it be? Are you going to be a good baby and let go? Or do you need another swat?" Winter asked not even blinking.

The next realization of the fact that she'd have to actually use these things hit her. Her gut somehow felt even heavier than it already had. She tightened her grip on her panties as she realized this, but suddenly her legs were no longer on the ground, which took her mind off of it. She felt a quick sting hit her right butt cheek and she let out a small chirp. Not so much from pain, but from shock that she had just been spanked. But then the pain did set in, and it seemed she was spanked rather hard. Her legs were still in the air, her bum just waiting for another smack. She gingerly released her grip on her panties and placed her hand so it mirrored her other, at her side near her hip. "...I'm sorry." She said confused, whether she should be or not.

Winter was pleased when Weiss relinquished her grip and placed her hands by her side. She was even more pleased to hear the apology. "It's alright dear just behave and it won't happen again alright?" Winter then removed Weiss's panties and set her legs down on the mat. "I promise I'll make this quick my little snowflake." Winter couldn't recall the last time she had used that nickname. She then sprinkled some powder into the diaper, Lifted Weiss's legs back up and placed her back down onto one of her diapers. She then powdered her and brought the front up and taped it in place. She then checked for anywhere it might leak. Finding the job satisfactory she gave the front a little pat. "That should hold. How does it feel? Do you like your diapers?" Winter asked practically beaming as she awaited a response from her sister.

Weiss bit back tears as the diapering process commenced. Not only had Winter totally undressed her from the waist down, she was now thoroughly applying baby powder to her very sensitive areas. She didn't even get the satisfaction of lifting her own butt up off the matt, Winter did everything for her, making her feel even more helpless. She glanced down at the diapering process only when the diaper was initially pulled over her and Winter began fiddling with the tapes. 'Oh God it fits perfectly' she cursed in her head as she once more closed her eyes. And they stayed closed as Winter looked for leak points, but for Weiss it just felt like she was playing around. Once it was done and Winter started talking again, she opened her eyes, but they stayed fixated on the ceiling. Her legs stayed open wide, trying not to feel any of the padding between them. "Please don't call them 'mine'." She pleaded in defeat.

Winter noticed Weiss was on the brink of tears. This saddened her heart a little. "Please don't cry widdle snowfwake." Winter cooed at Weiss trying to cheer her up. "It's not that bad I promise" Winter tried to reassure her sister. She was willing to do whatever was necessary to make her comfortable even if she felt she was being a bit silly. "A perfect fit indeed. They should be.., they are made to your dimensions." Winter gave Weiss a small smile. "Why wouldn't I call them yours? I can assure you sister no one else has these." Winter confirming Weiss's suspicions that they were indeed custom made. "So what do you want to do now? Oh sorry do you want to put anything over them or..?" Winter trailed off waiting for a response from Weiss.

Weiss shuddered from the way she was being talked to, she had a feeling she'd be hearing a lot of w's in the place of L's. "Then why'd you have to make them so childish?" She asked as she finally looked down at the diaper hugging her hips. It was white mostly, but it had some pink around the crotch and waist, and was littered with teddy bears and flowers, not to mention 4 blocks that clearly spelled "BABY" in different colours. She stayed laying down, refusing to feel any more of the infantile garment than she absolutely had to. "Oh course I want to put something on over them!" She half screeched. "I don't want this thing on display!" She continued, purposely avoiding the word diaper.

Winter couldn't help but notice the way she shuddered at the baby talk. 'I'll have to remember that seems to subdue her.' Winter thought. She did however feel a little guilty at the mention of the design to diapers. "Honestly I didn't take your tastes into consideration I did them that way purely for my benefit and for that I'm sorry. However I did have these made too!" Winter stated pulling another mostly white diaper from the bag though these had light blue accenting and the Schnee logo adorning them and Weiss spelled in silver cursive in place of the blocks on the other ones. "If these would make you happier they are an option. Though.." Winter paused " You have to use that one first." Winter pointed the new diaper at the one Weiss was currently wearing. "Which brings me to my next question. Have your movements been fairly reguwar Widdle Snow Fwake?" In hearing Weiss's outrage that her diaper not be on display as she put it she noticed she avoided the word diaper. 'hmm' She thought. "Well I suppose we could cover your diaper. I have all sorts of options for covering up that diaper." Winter emphasizing the one word specifically. "But you have to say it first. Say, word for word, that you want to cover your diaper and I will gladly see that it's done." Winter waited for Weiss to process that all.

Weiss looked at the diaper that was adorned in her logo, and though it was still a diaper, it looked worlds more mature than the thing she was wearing now. "Of course I want that one!" She tried to interject, before Winter finished by saying that the one she was wearing had to be used. Which shut her up entirely. She especially bit her lip for the question about her bathroom habits, and stayed silent. She wasn't sure if Winter was saying the word 'diaper' a lot, or if it was just her taking a lot of notice to it. Still, it was too much for her liking. "What do you mean?" Weiss asked confused. "I just want some pants, my silk ones I just had on will do." She commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

Winter took careful note of how Weiss reacted to the thought of using her current diaper, but made sure to remember that when the time came to switch her to the other type. ' I knew they would be perfect. Good thing I had this joke one made up.' She thought 'Weiss doesn't need to know there aren't any more of those horrid pink things.' Winter also noted that Weiss didn't seem to want to share her bathroom schedule, but she knew how to get her to talk about that one." Gosh Weiss most babies aren't as lucky. You actually can tell me things that help the both of us. I suppose if you can't tell me when your last bowel movement was I'll just have to go ahead and give you something to help you make a poopsie. If you don't really need it though it will be slightly more painful on your system. Id hate for that to happen" Winter feigned sympathy at that statement. Shaking her head back and forth. "I will gladly put your pants back on..All you have to do is say what I asked. Tell me that you want your pants on to cover up your diaper." Winter gave a sweet smile as she said this. She seemed to be enjoying herself now.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss was frightened by how much fun her sister was having. Not to mention she had basically the power to do anything she wanted at this point, even not so vague threats. Including laxatives apparently. "I-I don't really keep track of when I go to the bathroom...I guess I did...that, last night. I think." She admitted as she stuttered, she'd never even thought of talking about potty based things with anyone, ever, In her entire life, but now she was forced to. She also, apparently had to say what Winter wanted now. "I want...my pants to cover...this diaper." She muttered as her face grew redder. Humiliated, at least she didn't need to say 'My diaper'. "Just let me put my pants back on." She pleaded.

Winter was certainly having fun now. "Hmm I suppose that is recent enough. You can relax I won't be drugging you..now." Winter was satisfied with how recently Weiss had done her business. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't constipated dear." Winter smiled down at her. Upon hearing the phrasing of what Weiss said in relation to her diaper she decided that although that were close enough, she wanted to see how far she could push her. "Well dear that wasn't quite what I wanted you to say.. Tell ya what widdle snowfwake. Just answer this question." Winter stated her finger on Weiss's forehead tracing down to the point of her nose before departing her face to find her own chin. "Who's diaper do you want to cover? Be specific." The corners of Winter's moth turning slightly upward.

Weiss was on the verge of giving up. Winter was so impossibly in control, what could she do. "Mine." She said in a slight show of more defiance. "I want to cover my...my diaper." She confirmed, shaking her head. Her hips were getting sore being splayed wide open, so she opted to bring her knees together. This elicited a loud crinkle from her padded underwear. A shiver was sent through her body, as she cringed. The diaper tightened around her hips and private parts, and now she could feel the full extent of the padding. It was thick, it was like it had the proportions of a baby's diaper as well. Now that she knew the full extent of the diaper, she saw no point in laying down, and sat up. Another loud cacophony of crinkling. "Just hand me my pants please." She asked as she reached towards them.

Winter was pleased she had won. She had, to an extent, broken Weiss. "Now see that wasn't that hard." Noticing Weiss bringing her legs together she heard the crinkling and did her best not to laugh. She didn't want to completely humiliate Weiss. that was not the end goal of this exercise. "How does it feel dear. Describe it, I'm curious." Winter pressed, hoping to force Weiss to describe the sensations that were being forced upon her. Seeing her reach for the pant she reached out to stop Weiss and take the pants first. "No no dear I will do it alight?" She asked though she certainly wasn't waiting for an answer. She then proceeded to slip Weiss's pajama pants back on and pull them up, although the diaper did a good job of sticking out well above the waistline. "Hmm you'll probably want to pull your top down over that, but I'll let you do it. Do you need a hand getting up?' Winter rose effortlessly and outstretched her hand elegantly to Weiss. The question hanging in the air like a challenge. 'Let's see if she tries to stand on her own..She'll probably fall right on her ass.' Winter thought.

"It feels like a diaper on my butt." Weiss said bluntly, trying her best not to give Winter any satisfaction. "We should trade underwear if you're so curious." She added with a bitter sting to her voice. She went silent afterwards, and simply let Winter slide her pants up her legs, lifted her diapered rear off the ground so they could slide under. She figured she might as well be compliant with covering the ugly thing. Weiss was somewhere between totally defeated and angry, but as she stared at Winter's outstretched hand, she saw no problem in taking it. She grabbed her sisters hand, and was helped up. She wobbled a bit from the considerable girth between her legs, but adjusted. She tried to pull her tank top down over the top of the diaper, but it was much too form fitting to do so, and simply retracted up her body no matter how hard she tried. "I need a new shirt then." She commented.

Winter was a little annoyed with the tone Weiss was using, but let it slide. 'Remember we want her to eventually relax and like this' Winter's inner monologue reminded her. After she helped her up it was adorable to see how she wobbled in an attempt to wrestle with the padding between her legs. "Can you walk like that or would you like me to carry you?" Winter asked with a surprising degree of sincerity and no hint of an ulterior motive. Her face confirming this. "I'd be happy to do it." It was clear she genuinely wanted to. Seeing Weiss struggle to cover the top of the diaper with her form hugging tank top was a little amusing. "I can see that baby. Would you like one of my pajama tops or perhaps some of the baby cloths I have ready for you.? Though you may not be quite ready for those yet." Winter mused. "I really don't want to push you that hard.." Winter admitted out loud.

Weiss placed her hands on Winter's hips and pushed away from her. The diaper might have been far thicker than anything she had ever worn around her hips, but she didn't need to be carried. "I can walk." She mumbled, getting annoyed with how much Winter was referring to her as 'baby'. Her eyebrows shot up, hearing the fact that Winter even had baby clothes in her size ready to go. It added to her humiliation. "Just...just give me one of your shirts." She continued mumbling, frustrated. She walked towards the couch, and the diaper continued to be as loud as ever. Not to mention rub against her ass and nether regions. "Did you purposely make the loudest...one of these you could?" She asked, once again trying to pull her tank top down over the exposed top of the diaper.

Winter did not mind the shove. It was not intended to hurt her, Weiss simply wanted to move away from her. This did hurt Winter's feelings a little though. "Very well, but if you change your mind just say so baby." Winter responded hearing Weiss say she could walk on her own. Though she emphasized the last word. 'She doesn't seem to like that. I'm going to keep saying it' Winter thought to herself, internally chuckling. She decided she would allow her a normal shirt for now. "Sure dear I'll get you one. She gave some thought to Weiss's comment about how audible they are. "Loudest, what dear?" While she waited for a response she went to retrieve a spare shirt for her new baby sister. Returning with the shirt just in time to see Weiss struggling and failing to cover her diaper further. "You are so adorable." Winter chuckled while handing Weiss the shirt. 'Small steps, I'll let her put on the shirt. I don't want to wear her out just yet.' Winter thought to herself. "Well Widdle Snowfwake the other diapers are a little quieter too. Sooner you fill that one up the sooner you get a quieter one!" Winter cooed at Weiss.

Weiss quickly snatched up the shirt. It was long sleeved and an off white, which didn't really go well with her pink pants, but the silk of the shirt matched well. She quickly took off her tank top, thanking herself she elected to keep her bra on, she simply threw it to the ground and slid the other shirt on over top of it. Thankfully, it fit her looser and the diaper which came just up to her belly button, was totally covered. It was a small comfort. What wasn't comforting, was being called baby all the time, and it was getting to her. "I don't want to...'fill this one' " Weiss repeated back as she sat down on the couch again and crossed her arms like an angry child. The padding between her and the couch didn't feel bad at all, it was just that it was there, and she knew that it shouldn't be.

Although the baby comments were clearly getting to her, Winter was glad that the shirt seemed to put Weiss at ease some. She clearly heard the crinkle as Weiss sat down and crossed her arms like a small child. "Hum ha hah." Winter couldn't help but laugh at how Weiss was behaving. "Well dear you certainly are acting like a child a little." It was clear now to Winter that Weiss did not want to use her diapers. "Hmm." She then started smirking slightly. "I don't really see how you have a choice on the matter. I won't be letting you into the bathroom..." That she had already locked. "and eventually nature will call and that will be that." Winter gave a kind, knowing smile. "I will promptly change you the first time, though you will have to let me know that you need it, like any other baby would." Winter looked to Weiss expecting her to blush or ask what exactly she meant.

Weiss was silent for a few moments. She looked at her sister with bored eyes. What was she supposed to do, just sit around wearing a diaper? She was surprised that Winter was so happy about the idea of changing a dirty diaper. Especially a teenaged girls dirty diaper. "...I bet you've never even changed one of these things." She commented, poking the front of her new underwear through her pants. "I bet you're dreading when 'nature calls'." She added, seeing if she could get a rise out of Winter, maybe find a crack in her plans. She switched to a lying position, diaper still loud as ever. "By the way, what kind of baby do you know of that is allowed to just be sittin on the couch alone? What if I fall off and get hurt?" She added, she might as well make this as difficult as possible for Winter.

Seeing Weiss sitting there looking a little bored Winter was thinking that she should think of something for them to do or play, but then she was pulled out of this thought by Weiss's next comment. "uhm." Winter started, but Weiss kept going, saying that she had no idea how to change her when it happened and that she was scared. "Oh?" Winter posed the question trying not to let it show that Weiss was not entirely wrong. "Well I have done adequate research on what to expect and what will need to be done." Winter finished hoping that response would suffice. "That's a good point" Winter commented as Weiss half threatened to throw herself onto the floor. 'She's not going to make this easy' Winter thought to herself. Winter quickly moved to the couch so that Weiss could not get past the edge and put her hand onto her tummy. "Shall I sit here and hold you or do you need your playpen? Or perhaps I should put you down for a nap in your crib?.. You do seem a bit cwanky?" Winter cooed at her little sister trying to let her know if she wanted a rise out of her she could dish it out twice as hard as she could take it.

"Yeah, right." Weiss responded plainly to the idea that her sister had researched how to perform a diaper change. She knew that she'd be joined on the couch immediately, but she didn't realize she was going to be held in such a way. "Oh." Weiss blurted out as she was repositioned with Winter's hand on her stomach, she could feel that the lower half of said hand was just touching the top of her diaper. "How am I supposed to know? I'm just a baby right?" She replied sighing, which gave her a bit of an idea. Without warning, Weiss started to whine which eventually evolved into a cry. She couldn't force herself to summon tears, but she could still be loud about it. There wasn't even a reason, but as long as she was a baby, she was going to be a difficult baby.

Winter was a little surprised When Weiss began to cry. She clearly wasn't upset though she was certainly making a racket. Winter however had prepared herself for this. Winter quickly removed something from her pocket and revealed it to be a pacifier as she popped it into Weiss's very open mouth."There that's better." Winter stated as she then placed her hand under Weiss's bottom and her other hand under the girl's left arm lifting her up and pulling her into a hug seated on her lap as Winter herself took a seat on the couch. "There there it's OK baby." Winter cooed. She then placed a hand into the side of Weiss's pants placing her finger just inside the leak guard to feel the padding for any sign of wetness. Satisfied that she was dry she then pulled out the back of Weiss's diaper checking for more solid deposits. "Hmm You're all clean dear." Winter stated looking now into Weiss's face. "What's wrong?"

Weiss was shocked immediately as something plastic and rubbery was shoved into her mouth. It took her a back, and stopped her crying right away, not from calming her, but simply from the surprise. The next thing was more confusing than surprising, she felt Winter fiddle about with the inside of her diaper near her clit, but only briefly. She didn't realize what was happening until the back of her pants and diaper were pulled out as well. She was checking her diaper. Mortified that Winter did it so casually, she spat the pacifier out onto the couch and began crying again, this time actually fueled by how frustrating it felt to be treated this way. She wasn't going to give Winter an answer though, she thought of something trivial that would calm her down, but she'd make her sister work for it.

Winter saw Weiss deposit the pacifier onto the couch like a shot from a cannon as she began to wail again. "Oh Weiss please what is it?" Winter all but begged as Weiss's new cries seemed of genuine upset. "Hmm. Maybe you're hungry?" Winter was just going through the list she had read on care for when the baby is crying. She carried Weiss into the kitchen where she prepared a warm bottle of milk for her. Then carried her and the bottle back to the couch along with a small towel from the baby bag. Winter placed the towel over her shoulder and then proceeded to place the bottle into Weiss's mouth. "There, drink up." She said as she held the bottle there waiting for Weiss to start suckling as she patted the girls thigh.

Weiss was cooperative for the most part, but hated being carried around like a baby. She shifted in Winter's arms as she was carried, but nothing too drastic. She continued her crying, going from the racket she was causing, to a albeit quieter, but still annoyed version. She didn't really pay much attention to what Winter was doing in the kitchen, much too occupied with the diaper rubbing against her vagina, which didn't feel all that bad, it's just that it was a diaper. When they returned to the couch, and the bottle was placed in front of her mouth it was then some actual tears starting flowing. She didn't want to be treated this way! She took her free hand and pushed the bottle out of the vicinity of her mouth, and continued bawling, tears now dripping from her chin down her neck.

With the bottle pushed out of the way Winter decided to just sit it to the side. "Weiss honey you really are crying now.." Winter stated some genuine worry in her voice. "Oh please tell me whats wrong." She pleaded not wanting to let something happen to her sister because she was unable to act. "If you don't tell me I'll have no choice but to take you to the hospital.." Out of ideas short of pleading Winter got a less than savory idea. 'Well maybe this will distract her..' She thought as she started to lightly rub the front of Weiss's diaper. "I'll do whatever you want to make you more comfortable if it will stop your crying." Winter offered and then stopped the rubbing after she asked, hoping maybe her baby sister would stop crying. She pulled her into a tight hug then and stroked her back instead.

Weiss continued her crying, threats of a hospital trip or not. Besides, Winter wouldn't even think to take her out in public like this, would she? She began to kick her legs in her tantrum, when a very adult feeling was felt between her legs. She gasped, which stopped her crying, and looked at WInter confused. Did she just do what she thought she did? The only reason she stopped crying was because of the fact that she had some sudden adult feeling, and wasn't being treated as a baby anymore, but now that the rubbing of her diaper had stopped, she was just a big baby in her sisters arms again. So, once again she started crying. Even the hug couldn't console her, it just felt like she was a child that needed her chin pressed into her sisters breasts for comforting.

Winter was a little surprised. Especially when Weiss's crying resumed as soon as she stopped touching her in that way. 'Well, that can't be what she wanted...' "Weiss.." Winter started talking to her more like her near adult sister than a baby. "I'm honestly worried that you won't stop crying dear sister.." Winter started to reposition Weiss gently, hesitating only for a moment before pulling her into an upright hug and gently pressing Weiss's head into her chest, like a mother would do for a crying infant. "Sh.. there there.. I'm sorry.. I never wanted to make you this sad sister.." She proceeded to rub and pat Weiss back as she tried to console the crying girl in her arms. Winter was just about to think of something else to try when she felt Weiss stop her crying and just relax into her hug, nuzzled in between her breasts as her breath seemed to hitch as she hiccuped a little from all the crying. "Awe.. baby Weiss…there there.." Winter soothed as she thought of putting the pacifier back, but thought better of it as Weiss had finally stopped her genuine tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Was Winter insane? Of course she didn't want to be touched like that by her sister, but it was still nice. She continued crying, before her padded bottom was sat squarely on Winter's lap with her facing her worried sister. Then before she knew it she was being pulled into the loving embrace she was just imagining, shocked that Winter had done it, she stopped crying immediately, though her face was still wet and her cheeks red. "What, every time a baby starts crying you're going to touch them like that!?" She asked incredulously, referring back to the very inappropriate touching for siblings that occured. She sniffled a bit, and tried not to think of the way her sister had touched her. It was interesting though, that even if she was supposed to be a baby, she would be allowed to do something so adult. The thought made her loins quiver slightly before she shook the thoughts off. She might have to pull that card if things got out of hand. "You did eventually find something that worked on me, but was smothering me with your boobs the last thing you had?.." She continued, ridiculing her sisters babysitting skills, and acting like she didn't love every second of the close bonding it provided.

Winter was so relieved when Weiss stopped crying she barely heard her sister's question. "Oh Thank you for stopping. Does this mean you are not harmed or in pain in any way..?" Winter asked hoping her assumption was true. "Don't think this means I'm going to let you do anything that adult.. I was just trying to snap you out of that tantrum." Then after giving the question some thought. "Well I'll admit I'm not very good at this sister. I'm really hoping that you will work with me rather than against me." She sat Weiss down next to her and put her arm around the girl's shoulder. "Well I'm honestly not sure what's left besides taking your temperature, but you don't feel warm and I doubt you want me putting a cold glass rod inside your bottom.. Other than that all I can think of is to spank you or give you something to clean your insides out. You know.., constipation pain. I can't feel what you're feeling dear." Winter mused over the things she had found on the list of what to do when babies start crying. "If there are any others I am forgetting please tell me." She asked sincerely to her sister. "Well what do you want to do? Watch some TV, Order some food, or play a game?" Winter asked hoping to move on to another activity.

Weiss tightened up hearing the idea of temperature taking, she knew exactly what Winter meant right away. She tightened up further, hearing the idea of some medication to make her "fill her diaper up" as her sister would say. She was still bitter, but no more crying for the time being. It felt awkward when Winter put her arm around her. "I'm tired." She said, only a half truth, but at least it was an answer. She pouted as she looked down and away. She knew Winter was trying, but it was all so weird and awkward and...diaper-y. She paused again. "We could play a game...turn the TV on while we play..." She thought aloud, hoping for maybe a board game or something. She didn't keep her hopes up though.

Winter could tell that Weiss was still a little bit uncomfortable with everything, but was pleased that she seemed to be trying finally. "Hmm if you're feeling a little tired, I can put you into a sleeper. I have a white one. Then you really will be my little snowflake." Sparing her the baby talk this time. She then took her into a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you.." She said from her heart. "Of course we can play a game." Winter answered turning on the television and handing Weiss the remote as she went to go search her closet for a suitable game. "I have chess!" Winter said triumphantly..She paused waiting to see how Weiss reacted. "Or this." Holding up the world of Remnant board game. "Find anything good to watch?" Winter questioned looking towards the screen that was being projected down from the ceiling.

"I... I think these PJ's are good..." Weiss murmured. She didn't want any more babyish attire. Another hug, she might have been hugged by her sister more times in the last hour than in the rest of her life. She grabbed the remote, and began flipping through channels, nothing good on of course. She was surprised she got to choose. She saw Winter come back with two boxes. Chess was by far the better choice, but something made Weiss not in the mood for such a game. She looked at the Remnant board game, and she'd have to admit she never played it. "Nothing good is on, like always." She said downtrodden. "I don't want to play chess right now." She replied vaguely, obviously choosing the latter. She continued flipping through channels, talk shows, cartoons, cartoons for even younger kids, a reality show, nothing good at all. She sighed, tossing the remote at her sisters feet. "You choose."

Winter took the disinterest in Chess as a yes for the board game. "Have you ever played it? It's been so long for me I might need to look over the rules myself." Winter commented. "Really? Can't find anything you want to watch?" Winter mused as she re joined her sister on the couch snuggling right up against her. "I do like some of these silly reality shows, but I think this is more fitting for now." She said as she turned to the channel with the cartoons. "Well I believe we need cards and a kingdom to start with." Winter then shuffled the cards and dealt them each out a hand. She then turned to Weiss. "What kingdom will you be playing as..hmm I'm not sure how well this will work with just two people. Maybe I should invite two friends to join us?" Winter asked trying to get a rise out of her.

Weiss simply blinked at the screen, knowing that the cartoons were coming. The room was suddenly awash with the antics of a few brightly coloured characters running and hitting each other. She turned her attention back to the game at hand. "No, I've never played it." She admitted, looking at the game pieces and cards. "But I'll play as Vale." She said, picking up a piece she thought represented it. She thought for a moment they just wouldn't be able to play, but then of course Winter found a way to make it embarrassing. "Absolutely not!" She yelled, for some reason thinking her teammates would make there way here. This, if they ever found out, she would never live down. She looked at the complexity of the game in front of her, and not even knowing the objective it seemed daunting. "Does this game take long?" She asked, looking at the intricate and expansive board.

Winter was not surprised in the slightest at Weiss's rejection to having guests join them in their game. "Relax widdle snow fwake I was only teasing, I would never bring anyone else in on this even if you begged me. This will always just be between us. I promise." Winter then looked at the board, a bit of how the game worked coming back to her. "Yes it does. Why do you have somewhere you need to be?" Winter responded to the question. "The games can go on for hours, but don't worry I'll check you for a change at least once every hour." Winter Smiled at her sister while patting her padded bottom. "I suppose I will take Atlas then." Winter decided picking up the corresponding game pieces and placing them in the proper locations on the board. "Are you sure you aren't hungry yet?" Winter asked Weiss a hint of concern in her voice and one eyebrow raised.

"I could eat." Weiss mentioned looking up from the board towards Winter. The thought of putting anything into her system freaked her out, because, well when it came out it would be into her pants... "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to tell when I use this thing." Weiss confirmed. Meaning that she would make a big deal out of it, not that it would stink, or be loud or anything, but she didn't think to add that. "As long as it's not breast milk for dinner I should be fine." She half joked, as she almost believed that Winter would somehow have figured out how to incorporate that into her baby time. She scooched ahead towards the game board, her diapered butt sliding along the ground, meaning that it tightened around the front again. A feeling Weiss had to admit felt...better around her, strangely.

Hearing the response to food, Winter thought it best to again give her a choice for now. "Well I'm sure this bottle is still warm." She said holding it up with a grin, then testing it on her arm. "Yup. just right." She them handed Weiss some takeout menus. "These are the places that deliver and don't worry I can hide you in the next room until they are gone." Hearing Weiss's comment about her diaper remembering she had told her to react to needing a change like a baby would. "Right.. Maybe instead of completely screaming your head of you can just tell me. You don't even have to say whether it's messy, wet, or both. Just say you need a change or.. You know just react however you're most comfortable alright and I won't constantly check you. Deal?" Winter attempting to barter with her for a more civilized experience in exchange for less of an invasion of privacy and a loss of independence. 'Little steps at a time Winter' She said in her head.

Weiss shook her head. "If I'm going to be a baby girl, I'm not making it easy on you." She informed her. "I'm probably going to scream my head off. And what baby do you know that tells there big sister they need a changing?" She said smiling. She had to have some say in the matter, even if that say was for her to have no say, paradoxically. She grabbed the take out menus and let them fall to the floor. "Looks like I'm too young to read!" She said in an exaggerated, distressed voice. She suddenly saw the angel that was staring her in the face for so long, if she was a baby, she had literally no responsibilities and Winter's had doubled. it suddenly started sounding fun in her head, even if she knew it wouldn't be. She rubbed her bottom on the ground a bit, "Uh oh..." she said with a blank face looking down at her pelvis. She hadn't done anything in her diaper, but WInter didn't know that.

Winter had mixed feeling on Weiss's reaction to the deal. She didn't take it, but it seemed she was getting into it even more. 'Hmm a small victory perhaps' Winter mused to herself. "Oh of course.." Winter responded accepting Weiss was ready to act a bit younger as if she couldn't read. "Well If I read them to you will you at least tell me what you want?" 'I think she is starting to like this.. That could be bad.' The realization hitting Winter for the first time. 'Well if that's how she wants to do it, then so be it' Winter thought, seeing Weiss's blank stare as she shifted in her diaper, exclaiming 'uh oh'. "Oh? Well let me have a look. Winter moved over to Weiss and pulled the girl's pants down slightly so she could see if she was wet or messy. Finding nothing Winter gave her sister a hurt frown. "Really..? Hmm very well. I will let that slide, but the next time you cry wolf about your diapers little snowflake, I'm going to spank you again." Winter said sternly with a smile, enjoying it perhaps a bit too much.

"Hmmm...nope." Weiss shook her head, she didn't even really know what she wanted, so it worked out that she wouldn't know until it got here. She smiled a devilish smile as her pants were inched down and the padding of her underwear was found to be in perfect condition. "Oh no, I thought I went to the bathroom in my pants!" She said once again in her exaggerated tone. "Looks like I'm too much of a baby to even know that I didn't." Oh she was getting used to being a handful now, and she was kind of liking it. Weiss pulled her pants back up. She viewed Winter's threat as an empty one and shook her head. "Well are you going to order some food or not 'big sister'?" She asked in a half mocking tone.

Winter was willing to let the first one slide and decided to act as though she believed her baby sister. "Oh baby it's okay if you really thought you did." Winter re assured in a syrupy tone. "Hmm alright I guess I want something fried.. Would that be alright?" Winter asked knowing that fried foods did not agree well with her sister's digestive tract. "In the meantime I think it's time you took your bottle. "Winter went into the kitchen to prepare a fresh one with something extra. 'This will make sure she is wet' Winter thought. She returned with the bottle. "Here I put some extra vitamins in it so you grow up big and strong like me baby sis." Winter added as she fed Weiss the bottle not really giving her a choice. Winter then proceeded to place the call for the order getting some calm noodles for herself and some Fried chicken for Weiss. "There it should be here soon. We can continue our game until then if you want?" Winter asked wondering if Weiss would be willing to at least read a few words so she could play the game.

Weiss simply shrugged at the mention of eating something fried. It wasn't her decision to make. "Took my bottle?" She repeated back, not sure what Winter meant. Her question was answered once her sister came back and she was forced into her lap. The plastic nipple was forced into her mouth and milk started to dribble into her throat. It was warm which made it all the worse. Weiss looked up at Winter with surprised eyes, before she calmed and just sat there with it in her mouth. It took her a few seconds to realize she would actually have to suckle as if it were a real nipple. She sighed through her nose and began suckling. After the first few seconds she found a rhythm and was downing her bottle like a pro. It didn't take long to finish, and her stomach felt full afterwards, like she needed to burp. "I don't really wanna play the game actually." She admitted, unaware of the milk that stained her chin.

Winter was a little surprised at Weiss's lack of a reaction to the food order. 'I hate to upset her stomach if she isn't even going to complain..' She wondered to herself. Pleased that she had taken her bottle even with a little resistance, more confusion than hesitation, "Good girl" Winter praised wiping the milk off of Weiss's chin with the towel before replacing it on her shoulder, resting Weiss's chin on her shoulder and giving her back two firm pats, waited for Weiss to belch involuntarily. "You know dear, I can let you have some of my noodles instead..?" Winter posed the question hoping to at least give her the option to spare herself gastric distress later.

Weiss wrapped her legs around her sister's waist as she was placed over her shoulder, which naturally forced her padded crotch into her sister's stomach. "Mmmm." She let out a small, involuntary chirp from the sensation. She wasn't totally sure what Winter was planning on doing to her in this position, even when she started patting her back. "Yeah, I'll have some of-" She began before letting out a loud burp. She blushed, thankfully Winter couldn't see her face at the moment. "Some of your noodles." She finished her reply. Suddenly the need to use the bathroom hit her, unbeknownst to be that her bottle was laced with something to make her pee. But it wasn't just pee that she had to do.

Winter noticed Weiss's reaction to the new position, but did not understand why she had made it. "Good burp." Winter praised before she pulled Weiss back into a seated position on her lap after the burping her. "Did it all stay down?" Winter questioned looking at the towel for any signs of spit up. "I'm glad, but I get to feed them to you." Winter said with a smile knowing Weiss wanted some of her food. 'I'll only feed her the chicken if she asks for it.' Winter thought to herself before noticing the look on Weiss's face. "Is everything alright widdle snow fwake?"

Weiss subconsciously placed a hand on her upset stomach. "Everything's fine." She confirmed, though her face portrayed a worry. She knew that Winter wouldn't let her use the toilet, but there was no way she was going to use her diaper. She was stuck. "You can stop calling me that." Weiss added, in regards to the snowflake line. She shrugged at the fact that she wouldn't get to feed herself, she could have put two and two together to figure out she wouldn't get to. She grimaced at the thought oh a highchair hiding somewhere in that kitchen.

Winter couldn't help but notice Weiss put her hand on her stomach accompanied by the look of worry. "Hmm. I think I know what's wrong. Your little tummy is upset huh?" Winter asked as she began to massage Weiss's stomach in a circular motion gently pushing in. Thinking to the comment. "You don't remember dear.." Sounding a little disappointed. "I called you that a few times when you were very little, but if you don't want that nickname I won't use it baby.." Winter said switching back to baby hoping to persuade her sister.

Weiss simply let Winter place a hand on her stomach, she was kind of used to having her personal space invaded on at this point. She didn't dignify the question with a response. "Yeah, I don't really remember that." She was honest, but she thought it might be a better nickname than any of the other nicknames she might think of. Suddenly her urge to pee got a lot more urgent, it was the most odd feeling she had ever felt. Her face stayed solemn though, not wanting to give away any hint. But she buckled quickly into a wince. "Winter, I know what you're going to say but please!, let me use your bathroom!." She begged through a pathetic face.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all, glad that those who have reviewed or messaged me have been enjoying it. This is the end of the pre-prepared chapters. I would greatly appreciate feedback on what you like, what you don't maybe things or a direction that you'd like to see this little story take. As always please rate and review. :3

Winter could feel Weiss tense under her hand. 'hmm I bet she has to pee..' Winter thought to herself. "It's alright if you don't remember the name dear you were very young." She said letting Weiss know she wasn't upset with her in any way for not remembering. Her suspicion was confirmed when Weiss practically pleaded to be allowed to use the restroom. 'Hmm I suppose I could let her use it this once she seems really uncomfortable with the idea of using her diaper and I'm not really looking forward to changing it..NO!..' Winter thought that if she let Weiss off now she might get too comfortable with the idea of not using her diapers. "I'm sorry dear, but babies use their diapers. Do you need to go?" Winter asked not stopping her hand motions the entire time. "If you do there is no sense in holding it dear just let it out and I will change you later." Winter answered, placing a kiss on Weiss's forehead. Then a wicked thought hit Winter. "I guess this once if you ask me to use the potty very politely, in baby talk, then I'll unlock it for you." Winter posed the offer, seeing if Weiss would take it. She took this as an opportunity to press a little harder onto Weiss about where she assumed was her bladder.

Weiss actually had to think about the offer for a moment. It seemed like a pretty good deal, having to talk like an idiot for a sentence or two and not having to sit in her own filth. Still, her face was wrought with turmoil, it was going to be embarrassing, but less embarrassing than her other choice. So, she thought she might as well do a good job of it. "Ohhh, big sissy! I really gotsta go to the potty! I don't wanna use my diapees!" She begged, reaching out to her sisters legs and placing her hands on them. Unfortunately for Weiss, the exponential growth in pressure was really getting to her, and it wasn't long after the end of her last sentence the first spurts of pee were being soaked up by her diaper. Her eyes went wide, and her face blank, terrified of what was happening in her pants.

Winter was a little surprised that Weiss had elected to go for the baby talk, though it did take her a moment, but not as long as Winter thought it would. 'She must be desperate.' She thought to herself. "Very good Widdle Snow Fwake. Well.. a deal is a deal let's get you to the potty!" Winter stopped her rubbing and picked Weiss up and placed her on her hip. She then noticed the suddenly horrified look on her sister's face. "Is everything alright dear? We'll get you on the potty soon just hold on okay?" She asked as they made their way to the bathroom. Winter quickly unlocked it with her scroll and sat Weiss near the toilet as she went to help her with her pants and diaper. "Just let me get this off and then you can sit on the potty alright?" She asked her sister.

Weiss was utterly horrified and disgusted with herself. How could she wet herself so easily? She'd needed to pee thousands of times and made it to the toilet every single one, but the first time she was wearing a diaper she didn't make it? She felt the warmness of her pee pressed up against her both when she was straddling Winter's hip, and when she was sat on the bathroom floor. "I..." She began, still stunned from what she had done in her diaper. "I don't need to use the potty anymore." She admitted, her brain still stuck in the baby talk mode from the shock. Silent tears started rolling down her face, her expression unchanging.

Winter was a little surprised when Weiss stated she didn't need to go anymore. "Are you sure don't you want to try.." She asked as one would to a small child just learning what else could be done in this room, but she was cut off when she saw Weiss's defeated looking eyes start to tear up. She knew then what had happened."Awh sweetie it's alright. Shh.. It's okay." Winter cooed over and over again as the tears ran down her sister's face. "I'm Sorry Weiss. I'm so sorry.." Winter trailed off as she picked her sister up and gave her bottom a reassuring pat. "I..may have been the reason that you had a harder time holding it...besides the pressure I physically put on you, there was something in the milk I fed you. "Weiss I'm sorry if I took it too far... I just wanted you to experience the urgency a baby would feel before wetting... I didn't think you wouldn't be able to hold it." Winter said beating herself up, speaking timidly and frantically.

It barely registered what Winter was saying to her in her shock, but one thing that did get across, was that Winter had basically drugged her. She should've expected it, and she was livid at the idea of it. But all in all, Weiss was totally defeated, sitting there in her comfy PJ's and her wet diaper. The tears got more frequent now as she began to cry harder, and she laid back onto the bathroom floor. "Change me!" She cried as she began her tantrum. She kicked her legs in her hysteria, as well as pounded the bathroom floor with her clenched fists. She wasn't so much crying, as she was just losing her mind with all that had happened in the last few hours.

As Winter was apologizing Weiss seemed to have other plans as she pushed herself onto the floor and began a full on temper tantrum. She was a little shocked at the behavior, but figured it was out of frustration and discomfort. She couldn't say she knew what a wet diaper felt like anymore. "Ah..alright dear let me just get the supplies..your changing station is in another room..Still want to switch diapers?" Winter asked jokingly though she didn't expect a response. 'Well she is either getting into the role or having a mental breakdown. I don't know how I'll live with myself if I end up breaking my only sister..' Winter thought to herself as she went to get the supplies and a fresh diaper for her sister. "I'm back now be still dear or I can't change you!" Winter stated hoping those words would get through to her sister and relax her. She then waited to see if she would stop kicking and flailing enough for her to proceed with the change.

Weiss very much didn't appreciate the situation being joked about as she cried like a child there on the floor. Even as Winter left the room she didn't let up. It wasn't an act after all, she might as well have been a baby in her own mind now. Her tantrum was only fueled by the fact that, while she moved her legs the wet diaper rubbed her, and it felt quite good. Which was infuriating for the fact that she liked it, which made her kick harder, but the harder she kicked the better it felt. Winter returned promptly, and hearing that she wouldn't be changed unless she calmed down, did just that. She looked to the side, placing her cheek on the tiling of the bathroom floor in her utter humiliation. "Pleeeeeaaase." She let out a pathetic whine.

Winter was a little surprised that Weiss relaxed so promptly, but a deal is a deal and so she set about changing her as fast as she could. In a flash Weiss's pants were gone and the diaper was untapped and folded down. "I will make this quick little snowflake." Winter then set about wiping her clean. She wiped all of her most sensitive areas, getting inside a little for good measure, then picked up her legs in one hand and wiped her bottom with the other. Then with Weiss's legs still in the air she lifted her bottom off the floor and switched the used diaper with one of the less babyish, yet still personalized ones. 'It does look nice' Winter thought to herself as she unfolded it then set Weiss down on it and set to powdering her and rubbing it in thoroughly. "Can't have you getting a rash dear." After she was satisfied Weiss had enough powder on her she brought the front of the diaper up and tightly fastened the tapes into place. She then checked for leaks and satisfied that there wouldn't be any gave the front a pat and declared "All set. I told you I researched how to change one of these." Winter said, seeming proud of her preparedness. She then pulled Weiss into a hug and apologized again for her actions. "I really am sorry for what it's worth. I promise I won't drug you again unless you are constipated and ask me to. Okay?" Winter asked awaiting a response.

Weiss was totally fine with having her diaper changed. She had so angrily requested it anyway, so why not. Getting her private parts and butt wiped down was nothing compared to the humiliation of wetting her diaper a few minutes ago. But halfway through her diaper change, when she had calmed down a considerable amount that twinge in her bowels hit her again. She was in the middle of a change though! There was no way she could survive two diaper changed in a row, especially a poopy one. Even when her new diaper was snugly taped to her hips her now, somehow traumatized into an infant state brain, knew she didn't want to fill her new diaper. But a combination of needing to, and the idea that Winter's drug had worked on her bowels too made her body give way. As she sat there on the floor in front of Winter, a look of discomfort, followed by a loud fart and some rustling from her back side occured. The rustling continued as she pushed her mess into her diaper. She wished Winter hadn't done this, but she didn't know the drug had no effect on that part of her. She pushed her huge poop into her awaiting diaper and a look of relief came over her as she sighed.

Winter didn't know what to say. She saw the look on Weiss's face, then heard the fart and the rustling, but it didn't process what had just happened. 'She couldn't have? I didn't give her anything to force her to poop..She just did that willingly. Placebo effect?' Winter mused in her thoughts. "Weiss..." Winter began as the girl let out a sigh. She clearly felt better having got it out of her. "Feel better?" Winter asked. "You know I didn't give you anything to force you to poop.. We're right here, I would have let you use the toilet if you had asked, though it's clear you don't seem to need it as you just messed yourself on purpose. Good girl." Winter explained and praised Weiss's actions. "Or was that an accident? If it was then you really do need your diapers." Winter gave a concerned look towards her baby sister now fully living up to that designation. "I must say I'm surprised sister after the fit you threw with wetting you seem very relaxed having just soiled yourself.." Winter added still staring at Weiss in disbelief. "You ready for another change or do you want to see how it feels for a little bit?" Winter asked curious as to how Weiss could be so calm after doing that. 'Maybe she is adjusting..?' Winter thought.

Weiss flinched as she was called a good girl for messing herself. It was all warm and mushy beneath her butt. She was sure it didn't really help that she pooped her diaper as she was sitting on the hard floor, meaning it spread out across most of her ass. She started to whine a bit, in a high pitched tone just from the feeling, but quickly shut up as she realized the feeling wasn't so bad. And if she could poop herself and not feel entirely horrible, she could be the biggest baby in the world for Winter, and get some pampering out of it too! "I wanna stay in it." She said, trying to sound cute. She stood up, her diaper sagging a good bit below her. "I want my pacifier!" She demanded, finally wanting to get into the roll.

Winter was glad that Weiss seemed to be taking it so well, but she was a little concerned that she had not reacted to the news and most of her questions. She had a slight frown as she gave Weiss a concerned look."Alright sweetie if that's what you want. I'll go get your pacie." Winter cooed as she returned with the pacifier. "So was it an accident my little snowflake ? Or did you just want to make poopies in your diaper?" Winter asked as she cooed to her sister handing her the pacifier. Her spirits lifted a little, seeing that Weiss clearly was not upset with her current condition. She gave her a small smile and an expecting look as she posed the questions to her baby sister.

"It was a accident." Weiss replied, giving up on proper grammar before she grabbed her pacifier. She put it in her mouth and suckled loudly on it. The poop in her diaper was warm, but uncomfortable as she sat in it. So she stood up, and her diaper visibly hung lower than it should. Without a word she left the bathroom, the lump in her diaper swaying as she walked. She was beyond okay with the situation now, and she was totally ready to play baby. As such, she stripped down to just her diaper, leaving her chest bare. She decided to sit back down in her dirty diaper, seeing the game pieces still on the floor and began to idly play with them.

Winter just stared blank faced at her sister. "Oh.. Okay sweetie." She watched her walk into the living room and strip. 'Is she okay?.. Did I break my little sister?' She wondered as she saw her sit naked except her very loaded diaper and begin to play with the pieces. Winter went and retrieved one of the custom onesies she had for her. She also got some socks. "Here, baby can't be naked. She might catch a cold. Aren't your little toes cold?" She asked slipping the socks on her feet and pulling the onesie over her head and lifting her to snap the crotch together. "Now, you can stay in your poo poo for now, but I'm going to change you at some point so you don't get a rash. Alright my widdle snowflake?" She asked giving Weiss a kiss on the nose and a pat on the head.


End file.
